About Time
by hitagashi
Summary: It's about time this happened. Chack. For CrystallicSky.


**Title:** About Time

**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown

**Author:** hitagashi

**Warnings/Spoilers:** none...? crazy lady...?

**Character(s); Pairing(s):** Chase Young, Jack Spicer; Chack

**Rating:** THIS IS SO TAME. K, G

**Genre:** AU/AR (?), slash, romance

**Word Count:** 2168

**Summary:** It's about time this happened. Chack. For CrystallicSky.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and make no money from these writings.

**Notes:** This is a (belated) gift for CrystallicSky's birthday. Hope you like it CS. Sorry it's late. School stuff and mod responsibilities. Mizuki is the name name I gave to the guy who's the samurai you see, it's his surname (last name) and I don't have a first name for him but I figure he doesn't give a damn enough to be known by it.

**, . , . ,**

After so long dealing with the monks, Chase had gotten tired. He'd spent fifteen centuries causing a bit of chaos here and there, amassing warriors and amusing himself. The man had been in complete control of the Heylin major players. So when Spicer had released Wuya he'd been furious at and intrigued by the person who had managed to do so. The sheer technological genius hidden behind a boisterous and obnoxious facade had been startling. It had made the war lord think, wonder if perhaps, it was time to replace the other two masters of Heylin.

And then Bean had been released.

Instead of it being Spicer, as Chase had expected, it had been Omi. The mountain had taken to shaking, tremors reverberating as his fury reached the magic core of the volcano. There had been a shudder in the surrounding mountains and even the sky had changed from clear and sunny to overcast. But still, Omi would be a good candidate for the other master.

The problem, of course, lied in the method of becoming a Heylin master.

At any given time there could only be three. That was why Guan hadn't survived long as a Heylin, why Raimundo had also reverted, and why Omi couldn't be completely fooled. Spicer, however, had the potential to open up both spaces.

The odd thing about potential, though, is that it often goes to waste.

For years, Chase put off actually making Jack his apprentice or minion. His habit of betraying his allies was something that left a disgusting taste in the dragon's mouth even if he knew the cause. But he'd been maturing. Not as quickly as he would need to to raise suspicion but fast enough to where it could be noticed.

"I wonder..." One of his most loyal raised his head, curious as to what took his master out of his thoughts. Of course they knew how badly the man wanted the albino genius, how well he could see the potential being squandered, but it wasn't their place to say anything. Usually.

"_Master, you should talk to him._" Golden eyes locked onto nearly black ones, amusement echoed between the two. It was odd that the topic was breached, especially since Mizuki usually had more tact. But, of course, he was right. He really should. Spicer was twenty as they spoke, with seven years of maturing and practically throwing himself at the war lord. He'd been able to suppress the instinct to keep him earlier on, mostly because of his age and tendency to turn his back on the man. Then he'd grown, he'd grown and kept growing, maturing and unleashing his potential. But he needed guidance.

Guidance that was seven years overdue.

There was a sigh, Chase pressing a hand to his face as irritation came to him. Seven years and Spicer was still without a proper teacher. Yes, Wuya had taken him in, but it had long since been stated that his matriarch would choose his mentor. Such were the woes of recruiting a boy whose family was led by women. It was this thought that had him wondering the date.

Early February, close to the human's day for chocolates and flowers. He supposed he could start this proposal for Spicer to be his apprentice and the next Heylin master with that. But then, the genius had never been one to be bought. Not when it came to something he truly wanted. With that day came the lull before the Heylin Eclipse of course, something he despised with a passion. Over the years the youth had managed to deflect attention from that too.

Such loyalty couldn't truly go unrewarded.

By the Western calender he was turning 1,550 two days before that day. The twelfth of February, marking him an Aquarius and therefore thinker of the zodiac. His ability to work with Spicer, a Scorpio, would be strained at times. From a working perspective, they could drive to their goals but he couldn't push the goth to work with him if he didn't want to. It could work that way, if he forced it, but then Spicer was opinionated and passionate, everything Chase didn't appear to be.

He could express emotion more freely, didn't know how to hold back his emotions as Chase did. To Chase life was a river stream, events flowing past and happening without too much an impact. Jack, however, took every instance as a driving force behind his feelings the next time something happened. It baffled the man how explosive he could be despite being as such every other day. It seemed so tiring.

Then, of course, there was the romantic view. The genius had grown to be lovely, all his awkward movements becoming more graceful as he applied what he'd learned in various classes to life. One could see the way he could likely smoothly sail over ice as if he was flying. And when he flew it seemed he was in heaven. It didn't make sense to Chase, who preferred to stay on the ground or swim, but he supposed it was something he'd get used to.

Odd as it was, they seemed to mix each other's signs. As an air sign, Chase liked to think outside the box, consider all options and routes taken. It let him see all the ways the river split and turned. It let him apply hard work and discipline to his life, let him control how he felt and when he felt it. As a water sign, Jack liked to analyze life as if it were under a microscope. He went at life like it was a bar brawl. He didn't care how people reacted to his emotions and dived headfirst into everything once he understood it.

And yet... they both seemed to delve into the things the other did. Chase would analyze his odd thoughts. Jack would use his analysis to bring in strange and unusual ideas. Chase could lose control, become a feral creature based solely on instinct and emotion. Jack could easily become calm, use focus to put himself to hard work on a project. If they came together as a couple, they could cement themselves as a pair in each other's minds and no one, not even them, would be able to stop the relationship once it happened.

It was an interesting thought, one he had entertained multiple times over the past few years.

This was his age in a sense as well, Aquarius owning 2,000 years of time. With the planets aligned as they were the Heylin Eclipse didn't weaken him as much as it should have. He was still stronger than Wuya and Bean, enough that they had to team up to fight him. But his senses were dampened, as proven when the goth youth had managed to outwit the Heylin lord. A frown crossed his face as he thought about it, especially since it had made him furious at the time.

But still... it was hard to say if he would know that.

As Heylin, Chase had to factor in every form of astrological interference. Being a Tiger, his best hours were between three and five in the morning. His best season was winter and best month was, of course, February. He considered that, snorting a bit as he considered that he might be over thinking it. But he wasn't.

He fit well with this sign too, though Spicer could fill it better in some places as he could in the goth's. As a match, Tigers and Goats had a fairly good chance of a happy marriage and a harmonious partnership. This, of course, assuming Jack took a secondary role. Though to others saying such might seem an insult, willing or not, if this venture worked out, Jack would be in that position until he was safe.

Running a hand through his hair, eyes closing in agitation, the dragon considered his possibilities.

He could ignore the young Heylin until he grew tired and gave up. He could break him, make him something not himself and keep him. Or... he could approach his grandmother.

Chase grimaced, straightening to his full height, watching as Mizuki changed and shifted beside him. With a quick move the armor he usually wore when human was off, _katana_ still at his side in case it was necessary. The samurai turned tiger smiled at his master, nodding his readiness to approach one of the most intimidating Heylin women they'd met.

Not that Chase was scared, more that he'd much rather avoid being shot at and then almost stabbed because of a bayonet. So it was with a healthy dose of caution that he opened a portal into Gabriela Spicer's home in Germany, Mizuki going through first and his master immediately following.

Which is why it shouldn't have surprised him when a spear flew right towards him and insane laughter echoed around them.

"**I've got you now, LIZARD BREATH!**" A quick sidestep avoided the spear that imbedded itself in the wall, vibrating after it settled. They heard a curse and then something of a snort came from the dragon. "**What do you want, Chase-sir?**" Regarding her coolly, one eyebrow raised, he considered how he could answer.

**Option one:** tell her that he wants her grandson as an apprentice and possibly as a consort and get shot at. **Option two:** tell her that he wants her grandson as an apprentice to train in the ways of evil until he became a Heylin master and ask her for his hand in marriage, also risk getting shot at. **Option three:** tell her that he wants to raise Jack into a position of Heylin master and dominate him because power is damn attractive. Also risk getting shot, have knives thrown at him and possibly a grenade or two.

Right.

"I have come to..." He considered his words, frowning as he thought about how to phrase it. That he wouldn't address her in her native language brought to light how serious this was to him but still... "I wish to take Jack as my apprentice so that I might raise him into a Heylin master, thus replacing one of the other two." She frowned, wheeling closer and watching him closely, red-brown eyes trained on his face. "I would also like to pursue a more intimate relationship with him." Chase trailed off for a moment, looking away and running his hand through his hair in annoyance. "With your permission, of course."

"Okay. No problem." She smiled, motioning down to her level. Heeding her beckoning, more for the sake of being polite than anything, he was surprised when his hair was grabbed and he was pulled forward. "**Hurt him I shave you and your warriors bald.**" She tilted her head, turning the chair around and wheeling a bit away. "**He loves you, Scale face, don't take advantage. Melissa's more terrifying than I am there.**" She cackled, wheeling away into another room.

**; : ;**

Years later, Chase smiled as Jack rested against him. Omi hadn't managed to become evil or taller, something his lover taunted him for constantly until he grew deathly ill. As with his Nanna and mother, Jack had tended to the monk until he'd passed away, keeping him happy and being with him to lift his spirits. When Chase had questioned it, Jack had just smiled, telling him he'd understand some day.

He did now, now with Jack pressed close, breathing lightly and keeping his eyes closed. Omi was family, something that struck Chase as odd. The other dragons hadn't understood. They'd grown old, they'd died. But Omi was the one who understood Jack.

"Stop thinking." Looking down, he was startled by the sharpness in the red eyes, smile coming to his face. "No seriously, I love how you get this serious expression on your face, makes you look even more dead sexy. But come on, stop it." A rumbling purr came from his lover who tilted his lover's head back, mouth sealing over his slowly.

It was chaste, lips settled close together and mouths open to breathe together. Neither is really sure who started that but they likened it to sharing life. Two centuries together and certain things just happened, no question, no reason, no need for concern.

"I want-"

"Kids? Yeah. Me too." Amused at being cut off and even more so at the fact that Jack anticipated his words, Chase pressed an actual kiss to his mate's mouth. They'd had a ceremony, his mother had walked him down the aisle and attended as his "main lady" right by him. Nanna had presided, telling Chase if he pulled anything after she died that she'd come back and gut him. Classic Nanna.

"Boy first. Then a girl. We can use the Creation Cuffs. **_Now_**."

"Cool." Chase purred agreeably, pulling his mate into his lap to start their family as soon as he could.


End file.
